Roaring Tides
by dyedfeathers
Summary: After loosing her bending to Amon, Korra somehow finds herself transported to the past, where she meets a young Noatak. Deciding to change the future for the better, she takes it upon herself to save Noatak and Tarrlok from their dark future. The plan seems simple enough... Until Korra begins to develop feelings for the bloodbender. Amorra fic, rating is subject to change.
1. Distant Journey

**A/N: First fanfiction for Legend of Korra! I hope I did okay on this first chapter. Recently, I've sort of gotten into Amorra, and the fans are really nice! So I decided to write this. I'd love some feedback. c: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever." -**Rabindranath Tagore**_

* * *

**I.**

Korra felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of Amon's footsteps. They were not hurried like her would have been, but instead they were rather paced, almost too calm to be real. It was as if he was a predator taking wicked delight in terrorizing his prey before the actual consumption. He was a hunter, and Korra had become his prized meal. The thought revolted her.

_No, I won't be beat. I just need to wait for an opportunity... _

She kept this thought in mind as she hid, watching Amon's feet pass by from her hiding spot. He would not find her, not unless he decided to look around each crate and pile of wood in the room. No, the glorious Amon would not waste his time on such a thing, especially since there was a war raging beyond this room. Time did not stand still for him, even during a hunt. Korra watched silently as Amon paused, her fear spiking to an all time high as he stood there. Did he know she was there? Was this the end of Korra, the Avatar that couldn't do her job? Another moment or two passed before the masked man continued his walk, resulting in a sigh of relief from Korra.

Big mistake.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled from her spot by force—bloodbending. She let out a cry of pain and horror.

_No._

"Let her go!"

_No!_

Amon had both Korra and Mako suspended in the air, as if they were mere puppets. Korra let out a strangled cry as she tried to break through the force of his bending, but it was no use. The next thing she knew, her knees were on the ground, her back arched so that Amon could easily reach her.

_NO!_

She felt his thumb touch her forehead. Her eyes widened. This was it. She was done for. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, like a caged beast trying to break free, only to no avail.

_**NO!**_

An empty feeling washed over her. It felt as if she was hollow, as if she was nothing but empty space within. She wanted to scream, to rise up and hit him with a fist full of fire, but strength was no in her grasp.

"I told you I would save you for last," Amon murmured.

Korra could hardly hear him. She closed her eyes and slumped over onto the ground, the world around her fading to black.

* * *

"Um, hello? Are you okay?"

The only response from the unconscious young woman was a muffled sob. Was she crying? The boy frowned and, hesitantly, took her by the arm and pulled her up slightly, revealing her face. Smooth, tanned skin that was similar to his own. A member of the water tribe. Was she from around here, though? He didn't recognize her at all, and the fact that she was unconscious in the snow wasn't a good sign.

He sighed. More work to do, then.

* * *

Korra awoke to a start, her eyes wide with fear and a strangled cry escaping her. She sat up quickly, expecting to meet Amon's lifeless eyes and the darkness of the room she had previously been in. To her surprise, she saw none of this, not even a hint of darkness. Instead, she found herself in a rather familiar looking dwelling. No, this was not Southern Water Tribe style of housing, but it was somewhat similar in a few aspects. The decorations were few but notable, and the design of the dwelling brought back memories of the pictures Katara had shown her once, long ago. Those days, when Korra was kept sheltered from the world... Katara would often show her pictures of foreign places, including the Northern Water Tribe. It had changed since Katara had last been here, but some things remained the same.

With a sigh, she relaxed, rubbing her neck as she tried to piece together her memories. Her bending... Maybe she still had it...? What if it had just been a nightmare, or maybe Katara came to her when she was asleep and healed her? The possibility snapped Korra right out of her unease.

She wiped her brow, noticing the sweat that had formed. The pelts she rested upon had built up plenty of warmth. Korra grinned and attempted to waterbend, hoping to make the sweat rise up and twirl around her fingers. To her horror, it didn't work. No, no, no... Maybe she was too weak to bend at the moment? Or maybe the sweat wasn't enough. Frowning, Korra punched her fist into the air, hoping to release a burst of flame. That didn't happen either.

It was gone...

Korra sat there in disbelief, horror eating at her insides. So it did happen. She did loose her bending, as well as status as Avatar. Everything she had been raised to be, all the hopes and dreams she had pursued... Gone.

Biting her lip, Korra laid back down, covering her face with her hands. She wanted to cry, but no tears would form. Just... How could this be real? How could Amon have done this to her? Hatred, anguish, and fear washed over her all at once, drowning her as they crashed down upon her weakened form. Damn it all...! Korra let out a dry, empty laugh. That Amon... He really did get away with it. The Avatar was no longer a force in the world. Maybe he did win the war, then... Wait.

The war!

She jumped up and ran outside of the dwelling. The wind hit her hard, but she ignored it, instead looking around desperately for someone that she could talk to. Did they win? Did they loose? How long was she out for? With an irritated sigh, she kicked the snowy ground. "Who leaves the Avatar aline after a war? Seriously! Rude!"

"Oh, looks like you're up."

Korra let out a startled yelp and spun around, only to see a younger male standing before her. He was dressed in Water Tribe apparel. "Oh, yeah! Heh, sorry you had to put up with me. But, hey, how did I end up here from Republic City? I was in the middle of a war, and..."

The boy stared at her, looking rather irritated. "I found you in the snow. You're one of the Water Tribe, but you're dressed strange. I guess that's what people are wearing in Republic City..."

Korra looked down at herself, noticing she was still wearing her disguise from the mission with Mako. She laughed a little and shook her head. "No, I just... Er, yeah. But what's this about finding me in the snow? Last I remember, I was fighting a war in Republic City."

"War? Are you part of a gang or something? Maybe that's why you got dumped in the snow..."

Korra snorted. This kid must be way out of the loop if he didn't know about the events ongoing in Republic City. Right now, she needed to know what happened with Amon and the revolution. Now wasn't the time to fool around or grieve over the loss of her bending. That could wait for a bit. "Listen, kid, the name's Korra. Not sure if you know, but I'm pretty important. Or at least, I was..."

"I get it, I think. You're some sort of gang member who's fallen from grace. Typical, I guess. So, Korra, not sure if you've noticed but you aren't exactly in Republic City. Your gang talk won't work here."

"I'm not in a gang! Agh! Stop saying that I am!"

The boy frowned slightly. "Okay, but maybe you hit your head or something. You're acting strange. Maybe you got hurt or something... Get back inside, my family should return soon from the fish market with dinner. My father didn't like the idea of helping you, but my mother just couldn't cast you out in your condition. We'll sort this mess out once they get back, so let's head inside."

Korra sighed. Great, _more _waiting. She didn't want to wait. All she wanted to do was know whether they had won or lost the war, then she could try to move on to more important things, like seeing if Katara could somehow help restore her bending. That could work, right? Possibly... She was the best healer in the world! It could definitely work. Yet this kid was right, she did need to rest up a bit and get her head straight. After all, she just lost her bending and the status of the Avatar. This needed to be sorted out, somehow.

The boy walked over to her, gesturing to his home, hoping to persuade her to go back inside. Yet, as Korra looked down at him, she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, much like her own, but then... There was great conflict within them. Warmth was there, but at the same time, there was a distinct sharpness. Such a strange combination, seeing how the two things clashed greatly. Oh, but they were just eyes! She shook it off. "So, what's your name, then?"

He looked up at her and managed a small, weak smile. It was the sort that people used when they were greeting people at parties-fake. "My name is Noatak."


	2. Existence

**A/N: For those asking, Noatak is almost 15 at this point. He has already learned bloodbending and such, and after reading some reviews I realized that I should have made his character a bit more cold in the last chapter. So I might edit a few things here and there in chapter one. In this chapter he has the sort of personality that he should have around this point. **

**As for Korra's time traveling, that will be revealed later on. I'm still figuring out how to explain it (• ¬ • )**

**Anyway, thanks for the feedback! It's really helping~!**

* * *

**II.**

Korra stared at the younger teen, a look of utter confusion in her eyes. Noatak, oblivious to her disbelief, merely sighed and headed back inside the tent. He called out over his shoulder, "When you want to come inside, stop acting insane. This is a place for sane people, thank you very much."

She ignored his blatant irritation and remained where she was, practically frozen in place. How could that boy be Noatak? Not the same Noatak from Tarrlok's story, right? Couldn't be... That would mean she had somehow went back in time, didn't it? If not that, there were two possible solutions she could think of. One, Noatak was just a fairly common name in the North Pole, and two, she was just dreaming all of this. This was all just some crazy dream that was distracting her from the war that she still needed to win, bending or no bending. Scowling, Korra, turned away from the dwelling, beginning to wander off.

Unfortunately, her current state of dress wasn't exactly the best suited for this environment. Her shoes, meant for light steps and sneaking about, were unfit for the snowy terrain of the North Pole. It didn't help that snow had freshly fallen, either. Each step sunk her feet deep into the snow, and it soon became rather difficult to walk after only a few steps. Curse these stupid shoes... Another reason to hate Amon. She was half tempted to kick them off. Stupid disguise.

It wasn't long until Noatak pushed aside the entrance flap to his home, peering out to see if Korra was alright. He blinked in surprise, seeing how the girl was now trying to force herself through the snow. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"So long, dream boy! I'm waking up from this crazy dream!"

"Maybe I should have left her in the snow," Noatak mumbled, emerging from the tent and following Korra at a leisurely pace. He would not chase her down, or at least, not yet. First, he wanted to have a little fun with the strange guest. "So, this is a dream, huh? Pretty dull dream, if you ask me. Maybe you aren't creative enough."

Korra shot him a look. Was he trying to irritate her even more? Oh, if she had her bending, she would light his ponytail on fire... Grumbling, she turned back to the direction she was walking in, deciding to ignore Noatak and his little remarks. He wasn't as irritating as Tahno used to be, but spirits, the blank look on his face as he said those things...! What a screwball. Why couldn't her dreams take her back to the younger Noatak, the one that was supposed to be kind and caring? Oh, but no, she got this one.

"You still think this is a dream?"

She sighed. "Yes, I do. Now, why are you following me?"

"Because you're crazy, and nothing interesting ever happens around here." Was he doing this on purpose, just to unnerve her? "Besides, I want to see what happens when you realize that you're just being crazy."

"Alright, kiddo, one more word out of you and I'm going to punch you right in the jaw."

Noatak gave her an unamused look. "This is going downhill really fast. Allow me to show you that this isn't a dream."

Korra stopped in her tracks and turned around, ready to punch him like she said she would, but instead she found ice water being splashed onto her face. It had been quite some time since she had felt water as cold as this, but her nostalgic thoughts were soon pushed away by a budding fear. She gently brought a hand to her face, feeling the icy numbness of her skin. If this was a dream, why was she able to feel that? The stinging of the chilled water as it hit her, the shivers that ran up her spine as the water soaked her clothes, and now the numb feeling that was taking root in her skin... Korra stared at Noatak in horror.

"See?" Some water floated around him, still under the effect of his bending. "This isn't a dream. You're just out of it." Allowing the water to drop back down into the snow, Noatak looked at Korra, a subtle look of smugness dancing about in his eyes. The subtle warmth she had seen earlier had faded.

"I'm really here... It can't be... It isn't possible, but I am..."

Hesitantly, Korra reached forward, her hand making its way towards Noatak. She frowned, hoping that her hand would go right through him, proving that this was all sort of some messed up dream. All she wanted was to wake up and see Mako again... To win the war and somehow regain her bending... Somehow...!

Noatak tensed as she moved towards him, a look of confusion on his face. He didn't understand what she was doing, and he wasn't sure if she wanted to. Biting his lip, he stared at her, unwilling to close his eyes and express the fear and unease that was starting to rise within him. Yet as Korra's fingertips brushed against his cheek, a strange shiver ran down his spine, causing him to clench his fists. He watched as a look of disgust and horror filled her eyes, to which he responded by pulling away, scowling.

"Don't touch me."

Korra turned away from him.

"...I didn't want to."

* * *

When the two returned to the tent, they found that Noatak's family had already arrived. His mother was removing fish from her woven basket, while Yakone and Tarrlok were helping skew them onto small, sharp sticks for roasting. They looked like a normal family at first glance, but knowing the full story from the adult Tarrlok, Korra saw past the quaint little scene.

Noatak cleared this throat, drawing the attention of his family.

"Ah, there you two are! I was a little worried," his mother sighed, placing a hand over her heart. Setting aside the basket of fish, the woman stood up and walked over to Korra, taking her hands into her own. "It's good to see you're up and about. The way my son found you in the snow... Oh! Where are my manners? Come, my dear, sit down, you must be tired. My name is Kaeka, by the way, so if you need anything just ask." She brought Korra to where she had awoke earlier, gesturing for her to sit down. Korra awkwardly nodded and managed to sit down, feeling a little strange given the certain circumstances.

_What's going on... I'm sitting in the same room as Amon, Tarrlok, and Yakone! Get me out of here, someone...! _

Yakone glanced at her, a bit of suspicion in his eyes. "And what is _your _name? I've never seen you around here before, and your manner of dress isn't quite right for the North Pole. Looks like Republic City clothing."

Korra sucked in her breath. "I'm Korra, and... Um, er, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe... And you're right! Heh, these aren't right for this climate..." She tugged at the equalist disguise she still wore, feeling a bit disgusted by it. "I wore it in Republic City, but I was kidnapped... Yeah... And then I was dumped here for some reason. Kinda crazy, huh?" She grinned sheepishly at the older man, hoping that her lie was somewhat believable. To her relief, Yakone nodded and dropped his suspicious look.

"I see... Republic City is a mess, isn't it?"

"Heh, you have no idea..."

Tarrlok, practically jumping with curiosity, offered Korra a smile. "The name's Tarrlok! Nice to meet you, Korra! You'l be staying with us for a little bit, right? We never have guests, since we all live super close to our neighbors, so it'll be fun having you around." He awkwardly stood up and, not sure if he should go over to her or not, managed to take a few steps before bowing slightly and hurrying back to his seat. Tarrlok then looked over at Noatak, a look of unease coming across his face. "Noatak, did you and Korra go out for a walk? You weren't here when we got back, but..."

"We did. Not a long one, though. We were right over the hill, but then we had to turn back, since Korra isn't well dressed for the snow. You'd think she would know better, considering her background."

Korra felt anger well up within her. "Thankfully, Noatak was hospitable enough to escort me back, like the gentleman he is," she replied dryly, her fingers digging into the furry pelts she was sitting on. If she had her bending still, the things she would do to this kid... She gave him an irritated stare, to which he replied with a chuckle. "A true gentleman, indeed."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Korra was running as fast as her body would allow her, pained gasps escaping her with each push. She had already lost all feeling in her legs, and her lungs were practically screaming at her to stop and let them rest. Yet no matter how much she wanted to, stopping was not an option. Not with **him** practically nipping at her heels..._

"_**Now... Where did my little mouse go? Oh, where can she be?"**_

_Her legs gave out at long last, unable to push themselves further. She let out a gasp and tumbled to the cold ground. Her body was numb from her mad run, and now she was paralyzed, unable to run or hide. _

"_**Korra, come out to play...~"**_

_Out of desperation, Korra began to crawl. Her hands pulled her forward, dragging her lifeless body across the cold streets of Republic City. Where was everyone? Mako? Tenzin? Bolin?Anyone? With a pained gasp, Korra gave in, allowing her body to go still. No more pain... She was desperate to escape this pain..._

"_**Take my hand,"** a voice above her demanded. "**Take it, or else you're going to die. Come on, hurry up, I haven't got all day." **_

_Korra looked up, only to see Noatak standing before her, his hand extended. Weakly, she reached up and took it, relief washing over her. "Noatak, you aren't Amon... I can save you, like you are saving me...!"_

_Noatak suddenly began to laugh, a twisted smile upon his lips. **"You sure about that, Avatar?" **_

_Slapping her hand away, he grabbed her by the neck and held her down, laughing with wicked delight. Korra screamed, thrashing her arms about in an attempt to escape, but it was too late. Noatak pressed a thumb to her forehead, while his other hand reached for his own face, removing it like it was a mask. Underneath, there was Amon, his lifeless eyes peering down at her._

"_**Korra... Wake up..."**_

"_NO! GET AWAY!"_

"_**Korra, wake up. Now."**_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_**KORRA!"**_

At the loud command, Korra awoke, practically jumping out of her skin. She gasped for breath, as if she was emerging from the water after a long swim, and looked around in sheer panic. This was... This wasn't Republic City... Amon wasn't here._.. _With a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. It wasn't until she realized that someone was sitting beside her did she jump up, a look of alarm frozen on her face. "W-Who...?"

She met with Noatak's irritated gaze. "Hush, you'll wake everyone."

Korra stared at him before realizing what she had been doing. A look of embarrassment overcame her as she looked around the tent, seeing that everyone was still asleep, despite her panicked awakening. "Sorry, I was having a nightmare."

"No, really?"

"Alright, thanks, Mr. Happy, but I don't need your sarcasm right now. And the way you screamed to wake me up, I'm surprised that _you _didn't wake your family up."

Scoffing, Noatak stood up and went over to the dying fire, feeding it a few more pieces of wood to keep it going. He rubbed his hands together for warmth. "I didn't scream to wake you up. I was whispering. Maybe you heard it as a scream or something..." The boy paused for a moment, allowing silence to fall between them, save for the crackling of the fire. Korra shifted uncomfortably, wishing that she could just go back to sleep, but thankfully, Noatak began to speak again. "What were you dreaming about?"

The question caught her by surprise.

"...A monster."

More silence.

"What did it look like? Someone you knew? An animal you fear?"

Korra scowled and laid back down, turning away from him. "It isn't any of your business," she snapped, "I hardly know you, and to be honest, I don't _want _to know you. I want to go back to where I came from, but because the spirits just _love _me to death, I can't go back. Or at least, I don't know how. And now I'm stuck here with you. It would do us both good to just go to sleep, okay?" She knew she was being too hard on him, but for some reason, she didn't want to stop pouring her anger onto this boy. This boy would one day grow up to be the man that would ruin her life. He would become Amon, and he would destroy who she was. Anger boiled within her, forcing her to clench her fists to keep from lashing out at him again. Curses... Why did this have to happen... Why was she here? Why was she with _him_? It wasn't fair... Was this some sort of trick played by the spirits to test her? Maybe they wanted her to do something, to change...

_Change._

"_Noatak, you aren't Amon... I can save you, like you are saving me...!"_

Korra rolled back onto her other side, watching as Noatak silently stared into the fire.

_Is that why I was sent here? To change the future?_ _If so... Then bring it on. _


End file.
